quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Act 2, Part 2: Ground Zero
" - }} Ground Zero is the second part of Act 2 in Quantum Break. The events occur on October 9th, 2016 at 7:19AM. Plot Story William's Workshop Nick Marsters or Amy Ferrero explains to Jack that he is heading towards an area where they obtain Meyer-Joyce particles (chronon energy). After defeating some more enemies, Jack is told by Nick/Amy how Will was pressured into selling out his research in 2010 to Monarch for chronon research. Jack makes his way into a trailer which he enters and finds Will's briefcase, containing a key to the Bradbury Swimming Pool and his phone. Beth then calls to tell Jack that Nick/Amy has been seen on CCTV accessing Monarch databases, which Beth offers to go and pick Jack and Nick/Amy up. Jack makes his way through a garage by blowing up the area and using his time reverse to get through the heavy shelving, however he can hear over the radio that Monarch have been alerted by this. When he makes his way through, he can see Will old workshop in the distance, which is in the area refereed to as Ground Zero. Jack makes his way outside where he is attack by numerous Monarch troops. As time starts to stutter in and out, a Monarch truck crashes through the security gate, where time stutters completely. Jack climbs over the truck, but notices different types of enemies in the distance that have harnesses on their backs, allowing them to move within the stutter, and time dash like Jack can, only for a while longer. After he defeats the harnessed troops, he makes his way through the entrance to the "red zone" of Ground Zero. As he makes his way through, the stutter collapses, but not before time as a whole begins to reverse, as the Monarch set up disappears, leaving a metal gate and fence in front of Jack. Jack watches as he see's a future version of himself climb the fence and acknowledge the present version of himself behind him, before the future Jack disappears. Jack then climbs the fence, and then witnesses the past version of himself before him, before that version of Jack disappears also. Time continues to reverse the closer he gets to Will's workshop, and Jack soon finds a way into it. When he is inside, he spots Will talking to a delivery man, before he disappears and time speeds up again. Jack witnesses Will's workshop being built around him, and see's Will in fast motion frantically working. Will is then seen building a massive contraption, which he had paid for using a university grant. Will is then seen saying "it works" before time moves at normal pace. As Jack gets closer to the machine, he can see Will in a troubled state, as he struggles to keep his grant extended for longer. Will is then seen creating the Countermeasure. As he reaches the center of the machine, he notices Serene, with Beth Wilder pointing a gun at him, with the countermeasure in her hand. The area then explodes into a bright light, as time reverts back to present day. Shipwreck At 7:31AM, Jack finds his way out of Ground Zero and through a small mobile laboratory. As he walks through a Monarch checkpoint, he receives a call from Paul Serene, explaining how Will forced his hand, and tells Jack that he will meet him at the Monarch gala. Jack makes his way through the checkpoint, as he spots a helicopter appear from below him with Serene inside it. Jack tries to shoot at the helicopter, and Serene reacts by shooting time energy at a crane, which causes the front of a rusty old boat to start collapsing, knocking over the skeleton of the base of the boat. A piece of machinery falls onto the area Jack is standing on, and falls to the ground. The boat then crashes around him, but a time stutter occurs, freezing everything in place. Jack is trapped in the area, and uses time reverse and other time powers to maneuver through the area. As he jumps onto a shipping crate, the stutter collapses, as the boat crashes around him again. Another stutter occurs, as he makes his way through the ship. As he jumps onto another shipping crate, the stutter collapses again, and the boat continues to crash, though another stutter occurs. Time starts to slowly reverse, causing the boat to go backwards, revealing more harnessed enemies that Jack takes out. Jack climbs out of the dry docks, just as the stutter collapses. He reaches the top, where he meets Beth, watching the destruction Jack leaves behind him. Beth tells Jack to get in the Monarch van, but he doesn't trust her. He eventually enters the van, where he tries to hold her at gunpoint to steal the van, but she immediately stops him and smacks him with the gun. Nick/Amy is then seen in the back of the van as they begin to drive away from the dry docks, as "Africa" by Toto plays on the stereo. Gameplay Narrative Objects *Sofia Amaral's Chronon Presentation *Chronon tech Phase 2 milestones *Trailer Note *MY SCREENPLAY!!! *RE: Next Steps *Ground Zero Warning Sign *RE: Dr. Kim's lab and Serene's treatment *RE: JACK *RE: Liam Burke's Status *Liam Burke psych evaluation *Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 3 (Hardline) *TRESPASSER ALERT (Hardline) *Nick Marsters (Hardline) *Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio Show 1 (PR) *TRESPASSER (PR) *Amy Ferrero (PR) Chronon Sources Intel Objects *The Sudden Stop (Intel Object) Continuity *Jack unknowingly witnesses the death of Beth Wilder at the hands of Paul Serene in the past of July 4, 2010 inside his brother's warehouse during the disruption of time. References to Remedy Entertainment games *Inside one of the research tents of Ground Zero, Jack finds Alan Wake's Alex Casey novel, The Sudden Stop. Video Walkthroughs Quantum Break Walkthrough - Act 2-2 Part 1|PR Choice Quantum Break Walkthrough - Act 2-2 Part 2|PR Choice Quantum Break Walkthrough - Act 2-2 Chronon Sources Episode Gallery |-|Concept Art= Act_2_Concept_Art-02.jpg Act_2_Concept_Art-03.jpg Act_2_Concept_Art-04.jpg Act_2_Concept_Art-05.jpg Act_2_Concept_Art-06.jpg Act_2_Concept_Art-08.jpg Act_2_Concept_Art-09.jpg Act_2_Concept_Art-10.jpg Act_2_Concept_Art-11.jpg |-|Screenshots= Area effect.jpg Break all.jpg One Foot.jpg Focus.aim.pull.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-04.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-48.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-47.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-46.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-04.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-43.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-30.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-29.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-28.jpg Category:Act 2 Category:Quantum Break